Transducers can be utilized in numerous applications to measure a broad range of environmental conditions. Pressure transducers are often used in machines, for example, to monitor various pressures associated with the machine, and to provide control signals for safe and efficient operation of the machine.
In a standard pressure transducer, if there is an internal leak such as through a header weld, the pressure media being measured can leak into the case and build-up pressure. If the pressure being measured is high enough, the case may not be able to contain such pressure and the case may burst. Often such a rupture is catastrophic and can cause additional damage to components around the transducer. This can also happen even with very small leaks over time. A similar situation can happen if the external temperature of the transducer gets too high causing the internal components to ignite and build up pressure, for example, due to exhaust gases.
A need exists for a sealed transducer assembly in which pressure can be relieved.